Who's The Enemy Now?
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Very loosely based on Crybaby Boyfriend by Miku and Len. Len is trying to move on from being a crybaby and from Miku. But what if she comes back for him? MikuxLen, LenxGumi, LenxLuka


**Disclaimer: I do not claim any Vocaloids used in this story mine**

* * *

Who's the Enemy Now?

* * *

Len rode his bicycle down the busy streets, his short blonde hair flying awry, giving him the nostalgic feeling of being back in the country. However, the tall buildings blocked much wind from exceeding inside city walls, failing to complete the pleasant feeling. As he arrived at his destination, Len stepped down on the brakes and hopped off his bike. He tilted his head up from latching it onto a rack to take a look through the window. Inside, he spotted the pink haired beauty he came for.

"Good afternoon, excuse me," he said as formal as he always practiced.

"Len, you came again today. Have a seat."

"Thanks, Luka," Len gave a suave smile before taking the seat.

Luka immediately gave him service, "What's for lunch, today?"

"Aaah, um, the special today looks nice, I'll have that."

"Coming right up."

Len was then left alone at his table as Luka went to serve the other customers. Len smiled contently as he watched her at work. As you could probably guess, Len has a little crush on the waitress. He always came to see her for lunch. Now if only this was a maid cafe...

"Len, hi!"

Len's attention was ripped away from Luka's skirt as someone popped onto the seat next to him, "Gumi-chan, you again?"

"It kind of irks me how you say that in such a non-offensive way," Gumi remarked, slightly pouting.

Len smiled apologetically, "Sorry for offending you by not offending you."

Gumi giggled and waved her hand as if shooing it all away, "You came to ogle at Luka again? You're still such a pansy, if you keep following her like this, there'll be no progress, y'know?"

Len scratched his cheek, "It's not like I want progress, anyways."

"You mean you're just ogling her for nothing? You boys..."

"It's not for nothing... and I'm not ogling her..." Len muttered, puffing out his cheeks, allowing himself to be teased further by Gumi. He was saved when Luka returned with his orders... and Gumi's, too.

"Since when did you order?" Len questioned, staring at her food like ti just materialized out of nowhere.

"That's because Luka understands me," Gumi said, winking at Luka, and the girl smiled back politely. Len raised his eyebrows at her reaction.

* * *

"Len! Stop crying, you're annoying me! It isn't even sad!"

Len wiped his eyes, "I'm not crying! The game's ending was just so touching."

Gumi frowned in disgust, "You really haven't changed, no wonder you were dumped."

"Stop it, you're saddening me."

Gumi grabbed his neck from behind, "No way, you're not tortured enough! That's why you're such a weenie!"

"Wah! You're choking me!"

After an hour of trying to wrestle each other... (Though Gumi was the only one doing damage) They were both sprawled out of the floor. Len moved to rest his head on Gumi's stomach and Gumi grunted and weakly tried to push him off, "Your head's heavy."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"No prooobleem," Gumi drawled out, "But you know, back to what I was saying before, you really won't get any girls being a wuss."

"O-Of course I know that," Len stated, "But I'm trying my best. I've moved on, I'll show you!"

Gumi pinched his cheek, "Ouch!"

"Ha, you know, Len," Gumi started, "if you end up failing to become a pimp..."

"I'm not aiming for that, though..."

Gumi ignored his comment, "I'm always willing to marry you."

"As if..." Len regretted his lost of politeness as Gumi punched him on the head.

"No wonder you got dumped! You can't understand a girl's feelings at all!"

Len gave his head a rub before latching onto Gumi's waist to keep her from running, "Wait, don't go! I'm sorry, so..."

"Aww, Len, you actually care about me?" Gumi asked happily, hugging him back.

"Of course I do! But... I just want your lap to lay on, that's all."

Len soon was left to lay on the floor, his head slightly bleeding as Gumi headed home.

* * *

**This will be a short fic, too...**

**What? That's all I have to say.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, see ya.**


End file.
